


Tequilalasisi

by Beelsebutt



Series: Englantilainen teeseremonia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Romantiikka, Seksiä, Suomi | Finnish, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius sihahti, kun Remus painoi kovan kovaa vasten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequilalasisi

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Sisilja
> 
> No niin! Teki mieleni kirjoittaa pornoa ja koska vasta osuin lukemaan oman ficcini "Englantilainen teeseremonia", niin pornosta tuli sille luontevasti jatko-osa.
> 
> Leikittelin ensin ajatuksella, että ficin nimi olisi jonkinlainen väännös Kapteeni Jack Sparrowin sanoista "Why is the rum always gone?" toki tietysti tequilalla rommin sijasta, mutta ei sitä oikein saanut käännettyä suomeksi. Sitäpaitsi en usko, että Siriusta _aivan kamalasti_ harmittaa, vaikka tequila loppuikin ;)
> 
> Kiitos betalle <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Tequila oli loppu, ei sitä alun alkaenkaan ollut liiaksi ollut. Sirius oli päihtynyt, ei niinkään vähäisestä määrästä tequilaa vaan Remuksesta ja siitä, kuinka tämän vatsa värisi hänen latkiessaan napaa kuivaksi.

"Anturajalka", Remus vinkaisi. Sirius nosti katseensa ja virnisti.

"Geisha on hyvä ja pysyy hiljaa. Ja makaa paikoillaan."

"Sirius..."

"Miten kuvittelet minun pystyvän keskittymään tähän, jos keskeytät jatkuvasti?" Sirius kysyi ja lipaisi viimeisenkin pisaran suuhunsa. Remuksen kivikova kalu painoi hänen poskeaan. Vatsa värisi yhä, miltei kareili.

Sirius kiipesi ylemmäs latkien suolaista hikeä, eteni kiirehtimättä kohti Remuksen henkäyksien ja voihkauksien lähdettä. Hän asettui raaja raajaa vasten Remuksen ylle kyynärpäät kainaloiden alta koukistuen ja tuijotti Remusta suoraan silmiin. Remus nytkähteli ja aaltoili, hipoi sormillaan Siriuksen kylkiä, selkää, ylsi jopa pakaroille asti, mutta ei sen kauemmas.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Kuutamo", Sirius sanoi vakavana Remuksen huulille. "Saanko naida sinut tajuttomaksi?"

"Voi hulluus sinun kanssasi! Tietysti saat! Pane nyt vain vauhtia ja vauhdilla, ennen kuin menetän järkeni!" Remus puuskahti ja punnersi ylemmäs.

Sirius sihahti, kun Remus painoi kovan kovaa vasten, ja liikahti kerran, toisen, kolmannen ja neljännen ja viidennen ja...

"Ota housuni pois tai tapahtuu vahinko!" Remus älähti suu täynnä Siriuksen kaulaa. Hän oli matkalla kohti korvalehteä, eikä Sirius olisi halunnut liikkua kuin vaadittavan verran.

"On sinulla toisetkin housut."

"Anturajalka!" Remus parahti uudelleen, nyt jo pakahtumaisillaan. Hän luiskautti polvensa vapaiksi ja ponnisti Siriuksen alleen. Sauvaa ei ehtinyt etsiä, mutta Sirius malttoi hetkisen aloillaan ihan vain siksi, koska Remuksen käsi painoi häntä haaroista. "Saamarin pässinpää."

"Melkoinen pukki", Sirius myönsi voihkeensa lomassa keskittyen siihen, miltä Remuksen sormet tuntuivat hänen verentungoksesta nauttivalla elimellään. Ne tuntuivat äärimmäisen hyviltä, suorastaan taivaallisen mahtavan loistavan upean hillittömän hurmaavilta puristellessaan ja liukuessaan ensin kankaan päällä, sitten kuin taikuudella (vaikka sauva oli edelleen hukassa!) kadonneiden farkkujen alla _juuri siellä missä kosteus oli jo pitkään tihkunut ja esinahka kiristyi ja iho oli niiiiiin herkkää että..._ "KUUTAMO!"

"Ja nytkö sinulla on sitten kiire?" Remus hymähti pujotellessaan ulos omista housuistaan, kädet täynnä kuumaa Siriusta. "Taitaakin olla niin, että minä nain sinulta aivot pellolle ja ajatukset nollille, vaikka ei niitä liialti taida ollakaan."

"Ei taatusti, kun teet peukalollasi _TUOLLA LAILLA!_ " Sirius karjaisi, ja pihapuu tyhjeni varpusista.

Remus hymyili ja läähätti ja veti Siriusta palleista. Väliliha vinkui ja vonkui, ja Remus sujautti liukkaasti sormensa odotuksesta sykkivään ruusunnuppuun.

"Et sinä kyllä valmisteluja tarvitse", Remus totesi ja työnsi Siriuksen polvet koukkuun. "Taidat olla mielelläsi pantavana."

"Aina sinulle, Kuutamo, aina ja iankaikkisesti ja nyt voit jo tul-LAAAHHH..."

Siriuksen puhe muuttui kurlaukseksi ja kuulumattomaksi soperrukseksi, kun Remus puikkasi sisään reteällä lanneliikkeellä. Ja uudestaan. Ja uudestaan

ja

uudestaan

ja

uudestaan

ja

uudestaan uudestaan uudestaan uudestaan, vielä vielä vielävielävielävielävielä—

"REMUSKSKSKSENI RAKASTANRAKASTANRAKASTANHALUAN OI NIIN PALJON NYT NYT _NYTTTT_!"

Remus kietoi käsivartensa Siriuksen ympärille ja Sirius säärensä Remuksen ympärille, eikä heidän välillään ollut enää lainkaan kitkaa, kun Remus mustekalana lypsi itseään Siriuksen sisimmällä ja puski vielä kerran kerran kerran lopottaen Siriuksen karvattomaan rintaan avemariasta ukkonoaan tajuamatta sanaakaan. Hän tuntui jo raa'aksi revityltä, mutta lanteet eivät antaneet myöten, vaan ottivat orgasmista kaiken irti viimeistä pisaraa ja puristusta myöten.

Kun hän lopulta lysähti loppuun ajettuna Siriuksen päälle välittämättä lainkaan tämän hallelujaa huutavista reisistä, oli Remus se, jonka aivoissa ei sinkoillut yhtään sähkösykäystä.

Huumaantuneena Sirius siveli Remuksen hikistä selkää ja hengitti märästi tämän niskaan. Vasta tuntien perästä Remus tokeni vetämään peiton heidän ylleen, kun viileä yöilma oli jo kuivattanut vatsat ja taipeet karstalle.

"Minäkin sinua, Anturajalka", Remus mutisi unisena ja suukotti Siriuksen lapaluiden väliä. "Minäkin sinua."


End file.
